Cartoon,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: There stood the Batman Mr. Wayne looking simplified in Mr. Wayne's detail as if the Batman were a cartoon and in truth he was. … as if the Batman were drawn by God ... and God were a cartoonist that had style, had scribbled a really quick drawing of the Batman. … was as if God sketched a really quick super-hero and every scribble was perfect with minimal lines drawn. The Batman.
1. Chapter 1

D Approx Words Count... ...800

Four C. Road A Three 2012 D M

M. Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

_CARTOON_ CRISIS**.**

by

Mark Walt Meredith

There stood the Batman Mr. Wayne looking simplified in Mr. Wayne's detail as if the Batman were a cartoon and in truth he was. … as if the Batman were drawn by God ... and God were a cartoonist that had style, had scribbled a really quick drawing of the Batman. … was as if God **sketched** a really quick super-hero and every scribble was perfect with minimal lines drawn. The Batman was "square jawed" and muscular, having a barrel chest, and a "football-player-like," bigger upper-body looking like the Batman were drawn as if spray-painted by a "perfect graphitic artiste". This was the Batman from the cartoon based on "the first" Batman movie. This was how the Batman looked in BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES. Any questions kids? I didn't think so. In the crowd all around the Batman stood other characters from BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES: Clark Kent Kal-El Superman; Zatanna Zatarra; Barbara Gordon Batgirl; the Creeper; the first Robin now called Nightwing, young Mr. Grayson; Edward Nygma and Selina Kyle the Catwoman, the Weather Wizard, Doctor Polaris and Jonah Hex. From the Legion of Super-Heroes cartoon, there was Karate Kid, Bouncing Boy, Duo Damsel, Saturn Girl, Dreamer, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf, Kid Chlorophyll, Cosmic Boy, Mon-El and Blok. From the BATMAN/SUPERMAN ADVENTURES: Supergirl, (Tim Drake) Robin 2, Wallace West the Flash, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern 1, Solar Boy, Live Wire and the Prankster. From the cartoon, YOUNG JUSTICE there was Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Dr. Fate. You have entered now the chambers deep inside of Green Lantern I's Watchtower Satellite made up of Green Lantern I's magic green flame for the Justice League of America: Frontier Unlimited. Here the power groups have assembled, the Justice League of America: Frontier, the Outsiders, Legion of Substitute Heroes and Young Justice. Kyle Rayner Green Lantern "1" shone a green ion "spotlight" across the ceiling in the edge of the large chamber the "superhuman heroes" were gathered in trying to turn the satellite invisible in parts to find a power engine that could be keeping the "city" running. Cosmic Boy used Cosmic Boy's "Legion flight ring" to soar along a green "metal" catwalk on the side of the room. Cosmic Boy thought aloud to the other "super-humans" in the room, "This satellite was a city on the outside! Inside this satellite there must be like 25 miles from one side to the other"!

Victor Sage (the Question) was standing on the green catwalk watching Clark El fly past over-head after "the Legion Hero member" called Cosmic Boy.

Clark called Cosmic Boy, "Cosmic Boy, hello, remember me, Clark from Smallville, Kansas"?! Victor Sage didn't listen to the rest of "the word exchange," instead wanting to concentrate on seeking out "some great heights" to stand on. Victor had an addiction to great heights and standing on building-tops. Victor "dipped" under the railing and walked along a row of green pipes, closer to the edge of where the rows of pipes ended and there was an edge next to a "small drop". The small "cliff" was close enough to a building edge for now. We will "look" back in on Victor later in the story. For now "we look in on" the super villain Dr. Polaris …. .

"Polaris" suddenly decided that perhaps the one who had brought them all there was may-be monitoring. "Doctor" impatiently said to the people in the chamber, "The 'Doctor' doesn't like being kept waiting! I **demand** to see whom-ever brought us here, together… **now**!"!

The Superboy clone and Aqualad stood at the end of the two catwalks on the floor of the huge chamber. "Conner" Kon Superboy spoke, "Aqualad**,** _**do**_ you believe the pleas of this mysterious person whom brought us together are true pleas"?

Aqualad replied, "...

Meredith-2 _CAR..._.**.**

The End

D Approx Count 100

"Four G Rd Apartment" 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri T. Lines Count 200

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Introduction to

the

12 Labors of

Mr. 

Kent ... "... Kal-"El ALL STAR SUPERMAN...A Short Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The head scientist at the new P.R.O.J.E.C.T. "Cadmus" laboratories helps pilot a star craft to get a piece of the sun! However "mad genius" Lex Luthor has put a covert agent on board the "sun craft!" Who is the agent?! Probably that genetically manipulated synthetic living android that Lex Luthor is controlling with a virtual reality suit! You know him ...he's that guy on the right who's going to blow up the ship with his powers and is fighting Superman with his powers! Read it and write me some mail about how much ya' liked it! The novel-ization retelling of All-Star Superman 1 through 12! Rated for "Kids" by The Comic Code Authority! Rated "Fun" by me!

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. Words Count 700  
Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

"A

SPECIAL EXTRA! THE

12 LABORS OF SUPERMAN?! (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN) AN ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE POEM,"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor "... scientist" genius, was supposedly working "for the government..." wearing a "telemetry" suit..., Luthor "performed" the speech made and movement... of a genetically altered human ...the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to "hyper-light-speed."

Meanwhile ...the "main scientist" of the "new" Project: Cadmus ... a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T. ... whose director is Professor Lenardo Quintum ... was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short story "THE GOLDEN APPLES OF THE SUN", the space craft that was getting some "star fire", the craft which Lenardo Quintum had named the "Ray Bradbury..." and one of the ...it turns out "genetically" altered of the two pilots had began to swell up and say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be and know that he was a genetic "Suicide Bomb-ER".

He was literally blowing up and about to reach "critical mass."...

... However", Mr. Kent" El, Superman was on his way... already.

By the end of Luthor's well-timed speech Mr. Kent El was at the sun-craft

"Bradbury" and the Suicide "Bomb"-ER took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into "the Suicide Bomb" as the gene bomb tackled "Kent" into the airlock that Kent was coming out inside from.

The "Suicide Bomber" said that he was genetically programmed to explode and that Kent wasn't going to stop the "Suicide" Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, and he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that Kal wanted to stop The 'Suicide' Bomber?!" then ordered for "Lenardo" Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-"ship's" magnetic shields Kent got the "Suicide Bomb" off of Kent by using Kent's heat vision to release a magnetic / electric blast and make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent then expanded his magnetic field around "Bradbury" in a "force" field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after Kent as Kent flew "Bradbury" away from the explosion and safely back to Earth's moon.

How was, Superman, Clark able to shoot electricity out from "Kal-"El's "Superman" eyes?

Lenardo Quintum noticed and decided to do some tests of, Superman's, health.

P. r. o. j. e. c. t. labs put Kent under a press ... increasing and increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure and rising ... three times Kent's usual strength when Lenardo Quintum came up and told Kent that Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing Kent's solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome... death.

Lenardo Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that P. R. O. J. E. C. T. labs didn't have Kent's genetic code studied and the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P. R. O. J. E. C. T. could grow another Kent.

P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at P. R. O. J. E. C. T. lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after Kent died but that was some " kind of " all P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had so far.

Lenardo Quantum wanted to save Kent but if Lenardo Quintum ended up not finding a cure "Lenardo" Quintum promised that Lenardo Quintum would find some way to carry on Kent's legacy of protecting earth.

Luthor had tricked Kent into veritably "killing" Kent's self.

NEXT, ... ALL-star SUPERMan ... TWO **"SUPERM****an's**** SECRET ROOM..."**

- - -30- - -


End file.
